The present invention relates to racks, and, in particular, to racks that include shelves that are mounted at an incline and include rollers so that products may be inserted at the rear of the rack and roll on the rollers to the front of the rack. Many racks of this type are known.
One of the problems with these racks is trying to find a simple, low cost way of securely assembling the shelves of the rack. Many types of shelf assemblies are known for assembling the framework of the shelves together and for mounting roller tracks and guide rails on the framework, but they do not secure the framework, tracks, and rails together well enough, or they are too expensive to manufacture and assemble economically.
Also, typically, when the framework of the shelf is being assembled, the pieces must be moved into place from outside the assembled dimensions of the rack, which may make assembly difficult.